Sheriff Woody and the Broken Dibs
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Who gets to read the latest release of everybody's favorite book series first? Whoever's fastest.


Buzz Lightyear smiled, satisfied as he closed the book in his hands. Slowly he stood, his joints stiffly clicking at the knees. He had been sitting all morning, just reading, and it was the first time he had moved, save to turn a page, in three and a half hours.

Making his way to the shelves Buzz could see the empty spot where the book belonged. Turning the novel so its greyish-blue spine was exposed, he heaved it into place with a small grunt. _Now that that's done,_ Buzz thought as he began to walk away. _I suppose I'll have to find something else to…_

There was a scuffle behind him. Buzz looked back. The book he had just reshelved was gone. And someone was running out the bedroom door. He could just make out a spur disappearing around the corner as the door swung shut.

As he stood, furrowing his brow and puzzling, someone spoke behind him. "Was that Woody?"

He turned to see Jessie. Her jaw was hanging as she stared at the door. "Looked like it."

"Did he take the book?"

"Looks like it."

"I…I called dibs…He _knew_ I called dibs!" Her shocked expression melted, replaced by fury as her fists began to shake. _"That…that…"_

It didn't take an empath to know Jessie was about to blow her top. Buzz took a step toward her. "Easy, Jessie. I'm sure you and Woody can talk it out. If we just…"

Jessie wasn't listening. Her face turned bright red as she bellowed loud enough to echo through the bedroom. _"That…THAT MUGGLE!"_

Ignoring the stares of the other toys, she ran past Buzz and sped out the bedroom door. _"I'm gonna kill him!"_

"Jessie! Jess, wait for me!"

* * *

As Woody ran into Molly's room, he had to stop to take a gasp of air. Placed in the center of the room was Molly's high backed plush chair. From the front he could hear soft humming.

"I got it."

The humming stopped. Bo peeked around the side. She smiled. "Finally."

Circling to the front of the small chair, Woody pulled himself up on its pink, polka dotted fabric. As he settled in, leaning back against the giant Minnie Mouse print that covered the back, Bo eagerly took the book. "I had to wait three and a half hours for Buzz to finish."

"Buzz isn't a slow reader," she said as she looked over the cover, tracing the bright green letters that made up the title with her little finger: _H…A…R…_

"He is when he's reading a novel," said Woody. "He forces himself to slow down so he can _'savor the experience.'_ What a dork."

"Be nice."

"Sorry," Woody took the book back. "You know Jessie's going to kill me. She called dibs." He sighed long and heavy. "Why do I do these things?"

Bo leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He flushed, laughing. "Oh."

* * *

Buzz ran after Jessie as she charged down the hall. "Jessie! You can't beat up Woody over a book!"

"He darn well knows it's my turn! I've been waitin' three months since the last one!"

Buzz finally caught up to her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he eased her into a halt. "We've _all_ been waiting three months since the last one! If you just have a little patience…"

She glowered at him. "Easy for you to say _now_ , Mr. Three and a Half Hours."

" _Are you going to do the voices?"_

Jessie and Buzz looked at each other. The high, feminine voice was coming from Molly's room. It was sweet but there was a hint of mischief in it. Slowly, curiously, the two toys crept toward the door, pushing it open slightly.

Inside they could see Molly's plush chair. "You're cute when you do the voices. Especially Snape."

"Come on now, you're embarrassing me." They heard Woody clear his throat. _"'Chapter 1: Owl Post. Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year…'"_

"Well," said Buzz quietly. "I guess we know now why he took the book. Though I suppose he could have at least…"

" _Hush!"_ Jessie hissed. "I'm tryin' to listen!" She pushed the door open further and scooted inside. She poked her head back out. "Well? Are ya comin'?"

"But I already…" Buzz sighed. "Oh what the heck." Inside he took a spot on the floor next to her.

In the chair, Woody, with Bo snuggled against him, continued to read, both oblivious to everything but the Wizarding World and each other. _"'Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call…'"_

* * *

An hour passed. As Woody finished the fifth chapter, Bo continued to rest against his shoulder, her eyes gently closed.

" _Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.'"_ Woody looked over at Bo. She hadn't talked or moved in awhile and he wondered if she was asleep.

He was about to close the book when she suddenly spoke. "You're good."

"Pardon?"

Bo had opened her giant blue eyes and was gazing up at him. "You. You're good at reading out loud." Smiling, she sat up. "I bet you could have been an actor."

"Who me?" Woody blushed and laughed. _"Nah…"_

"I mean it. You're very warm and sincere. I bet you could have been a great actor."

"Maybe," Looking down at the book, Woody smiled. "But I'm happy as Toy. Besides, can you imagine people actually wanting to listen to me speak?"

" _Hey!"_

They jumped at the sound of the new voice. Confused, they peeked around the back of the chair.

Jessie was there. Buzz was sitting with her.

So was Bullseye. And Slinky. And Rex. And Hamm. And Mr. Potato Head…All of Andy's Toys were sitting in a circle, looking impatient. "Are ya two gonna flirt all day or are ya gonna read the next chapter?" said Potato Head, annoyed.

Rex was shaking. "No more Dementors! I can't take any more Dementors!"

Bo smiled at Woody. "You were saying?"

Woody's eyes rested on Jessie in the crowd. "Uh, Jessie? No hard feelings?"

"None if ya shaddup and read."

Jumping off the chair, Woody turned it around so it was facing the crowd. As he crawled back up in the seat, Bo handed him the book. "All right, _Chapter Six:_ _Talons and Tea Leaves_ …"


End file.
